


Gay and Good Now?  Damn it Luke!

by Gore_Slash_Are_My_Favorite_Things



Series: Kailes -Gay with Cute Boyish Charms- [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, An AU of Sorts, Child Abuse, F/M, Good!Kai AU, I can't believe I'm doing this, I'll add more stuff as the thing goes along, Imprisonment, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Touch-Starved, alexthymics, dont fucking look at me i can't even, ether way gonna be hella gay, extreme trauma, i am a garbage bin, this has turned slightly dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gore_Slash_Are_My_Favorite_Things/pseuds/Gore_Slash_Are_My_Favorite_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai Parker is a reformed sociopath and alexthymic (emotionally detached or emotional blindness much like color blindness) his brother Luke caused this trait to die out when he died during a spell that ripped his soul and magic out, transferring it to Kai. Kai finally has his own magic, he didn't need to take anymore but it came with a fucking conscience.  He used to want to kill everyone-now he just wants to start over, he even let his shit father go free.  Unfortunately he ends up moving to a werewolf infested town but he does end up making a human friend though-Stiles Stilinski who seems to not be able to understand humans ether…  Also he’s gay and good now? DAMN IT LUKE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Good Now-Promise

**Author's Note:**

> No beta to look it over so if you see a lot of things wrong just tell me and I'll fix it! I really like criticism, thoughts, and talking about Kailes. I edited chapters 1-4 just because I saw it looked a bit awkward? Kai's part comes in from episode 6x15 while stiles just finished 3x24.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister pregnant so he's out!

 

Kai Parker smiled softly at his twin-the twin he tried to kill, the twin he'd tortured...The only one who still helped him even after all that he did.Little baby Jo was going to be a mother, he hoped she'd do better then their dear old daddy.

 

Little Jojo transferring her power actually worked at curing him, which in all honestly he thought was a long shot but now that he wasn't dying from vomiting up blood and had even more magic he could sense that she got knocked up, he wasn't exactly pleased with the man she chose but at least he wasn’t abusing her."Ah thank you and congratulations."

 

Leaning in close he whispered softly, "Little sis looks like you're pregnant." The Gemini witch pulled away to cup her face like she used to for him all those years ago as they struggled to survive their coven’s antics, "have a good life sissy."

 

For once in Kai's life he meant what was said full heartedly, she deserved a life without fear of him or the coven hunting her children.Walking pass Rick, he ignored the dull baby daddy leaving his sister to decided if she want to stay with him and as he left the house Parker vowed to bless his older sister with a protection spell and release Bonnie from his prison world.Wandering the town of Mystic Falls gave him time to think of his next move before exhaustion shook him to the core making him muttered a spell he'd been working on, a short distance teleportation spell.With a horrid tearing sound he plopped rather ungracefully face first into the Salvatore's floor, thankfully the ripping sound wasn't _him_ causing the dark haired man to grin in childish wonder for a moment even if his face ached.Pain was a silly thing-he could feel pain he was human as much as his family didn't want to believe but it hardly bothered him, not after all the creative ways he tried to kill himself building up the ability to ignore it.

 

Kai’s smile felt different then usual, not the same hollowed out expression he usually displayed.He could _feel_ wonder and joy now, it was… it felt nice.Slowly he tried to school his expression so that his joy wasn't seen by his most gratuitous hosts, Damon and Elena were utterly disgusting but he had no where else to turn too.The Parker child was to used to being empty, everyone else compared to him was proper and full but he was just a _cipher_ -nothing inside him so he took to make him something but he was nothing.Nothings didn't have money, family, friends but he was changed and he could be someone which made him practically itch to leave and find himself.Damon's liquor would keep him placid till he could run away but Parker didn't want to stay so long with others who hated him, Kai knew their tolerance was only because of his involvement in helping stop Bonnie's suicide. 

 

Muffled voices filled the silence as Kai pealed himself off the floor and pipped his curiosity since it wasn't Elena’s annoying voice, sounded familiar.Sneaking over silently he peeked into the kitchen, gasping softly in shock at the sight that met him-Bonnie.She was fine-alive, breathing, crying, laughing but more importantly here in the real world.Relieve and joy was etched onto her face, Parker could sympathize after all he knew the desperation of isolation and how your mind turned on you, making you see things but thankfully he’d been empty or the decades there would've ruined him to the point of no return.Well, he still heard things when he was alone and couldn't breath proper when others crowed him, just flying from his home to Virginia had left him a sweating mess.Parker didn't feel anything emotion like usual just his body felt too warm, too crowed but then the noise was too much, hurting his head and making his body nauseous to the point he vomited in the plane ride.But Bonnie was safe, which meant he didn't need to waste time and energy to save her.

 

Watching their interaction brought forth a strange emotion he couldn't yet again identify, it was strange feeling things and he supposed he should feel attraction to her since he always when he saw beautiful women tried to seduce them when he didn't feel anything.It was the proper way to be as he was taught but he didn't feel desire to her or at least he didn't think so, just a weird urge to protect her?Oh well it didn't mean he needed to leave town before Bonnie saw fit to slaughter him and so Kai backed out to silently sneak into his room that he warded heavily when he first slept here, just incase Damon went against his word and killed him. 

 

They both were non the wiser as he flopped onto the bed squirming so he could slip under the sheets and blankets, smirking at how his life was falling together so easily.Life never was this easy, probably would go all wrong soon so he needed to get everything done tomorrow so he didn't tempt fate into messing with him.After blessing his sister’s new family then he could slip away to _experience_ what living was like and never see another miserable Gemini coven member again along with anyone from his old life.Sleep never came to Kai easily since he was always buzzing with energy or trying to untangle his new emotions but this night it came to Kai so easily, the first time in 30 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai has alexthymics which I will show later why it happened but he was always meant to be gay if he felt desire but he was raised in a time where being gay was a terrible idea and his dad wasn't excepting of him anyway. So he doesn't know he's gay-he'd been faking straight so long that he doesn't know any better.


	2. I Know Where I'm Going, I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys who are traumatized need therapy not choking it down and pretending to be fine... Yet that's what these two do.

A young adult yawned and rolled over only to let out a startled, helpless yelp as he toppled off his bed.  Groaning while he rubbed the side of his head, Stiles squinted at his clock which showed the time as 5:00… _in the god damn morning_.  Why did he always end up with shitty sleeping patterns?  He shook his head at the thought and crawled into the bed again grumbling about stupid small beds wanting to end his happiness, he tossed and turned a bit until he ended up on his back wanting to sleep for a few more minutes till school would force him out of his bed.  Poor Stiles didn't know that in just a few days his life would change, perhaps not better but more weird than just werewolves.

 

\---

 

The spring in the Parker’s steps where accompanied by hums, luck seemed to still be favoring which him caused the usually dark adult to be bright with delight.In his arms he held a cage with two mated birds with their twin children and a small worn bag filled with assorted herbs and ingredients for his sisters protection spell.Fortunately for him working on little sleep was never an issues because he had woken up around 3:00 am on his own and let to gather all he needed for the day of spell weaving.Unfortunately he needed quiet a bit of ingredients since he needed to shield not only sister but the twins inside her, he didn't care that twins could take over the coven.If the spell worked they never would be forced to kill each other to take over the leader ship role till he was old and ready to be hunted down. 

 

The Salvator's house was void of anyone, leaving Kai the lovely opportunity to turn the kitchen into a witch’s lab.It was only 6:00 am, the others where probably out celebrating Bonnie's return, leaving him to celebrate with his project.Quickly he laid out the ingredient before gathering the rest of the tools he would need; six candles to create a circle, chalk to draw out and write the protection spell, herbs known for healing or protections spell properties, and of course the little family of birds.Taking each bird one by one, he slit their throats watching them bleed out into the middle of the circle as a necessary sacrifice for absolute protection as he chanted in ancient dead languages.At a young age his father had taught him how to slay animals for witch rituals and before he never felt anything so it didn't mean anything to him but now… well now killing stupid birds left him with a strange tangled feeling in his stomach.

 

Eventually each candle blew themselves out and his chanting slowly came to an end, healing or protection magic had a price to pay.Even with all his power absolute protection and healing spells could easily drain or kill him if he got carried away with it, but his little gamble turned out well.Grimacing at the filth from gathering his supplies and the bird's blood on him, Kai pulled out his phone to check off another job done on his list while he left the mess on the counter.

 

Jobs I Will Complete Before Starting Over:

-Bless Jo and babies-Check

-Send Bonnie, Jo, and Liv sorry letters-next

-Take Damon’s car to piss him off-after above

-Destination-anywhere…

 

Parker scrunched his nose up when he realized what he had to do next, _apology letters ugh_.Knowing it would be pointless probably to try to apologize for what he had done but guilt was gross and eat up his insides at random moments which was not fun at all so he wasn't going to try his best and never talk to them again.Walking away sluggishly from the kitchen and up the stairs, yawning from the draining spell, maybe Stephan would have paper and writing utensils.That boy seemed the kind to write out his feelings and cry over it, gross.

 

Fortunately he was correct, the youngest Salvador's room had plenty of paper and writing utensils so Kai snatched up a bit of his things before going back to him room with little worry of the vampire he stole from.The vamp may have been a ripper but he was a bit hard to piss off, a little paper and pencils where hardly enough to irritate him.Lounging on the guest room’s bed he wrote, starting out bored and he wrote leisurely but before he knew it his emotions bubbled up uncontrollably spilling into his writing and causing water to spill from his eyes, _again fuck_.It was stupid, so stupid but he couldn't stop himself from choking on his breaths trying to stop the broken foreign noises from leaving him but they spilled from his lips anyway.

 

Hours passed before he could wrangle up his emotions, it was pathetic to be broken down by these little bursts of emotions but he was learning.Being careful was something he didn't like but he could do it, just avoid passed regrets and actions and he would be fine with no more if this crying shit.Kai cracked his neck and sniffed before getting back to finish up his writing Jo’s letter, thankfully he did Bonnie’s first so that most regretful actions where finished up fast.Bonnie was the most innocent one he wrote to, his family he felt less for even with his new found emotions-it was an odd numbness that was all to familiar as he apologized to Jo for hurting her and tearing their family apart along with Liv’s, telling her he was sorry for taking her twin and she’d never have to worry about him coming for the rest for the family.

 

The numbness lingered when he went out to leave the notes where they'd be found by their intended receivers.Then he'd pack up and leave for good…

 

\---

 

Stiles absolutely detested Mondays, nothing ever good happened on a Monday and in his opinion nothing ever would.The senior trudged through the cafeteria, exhausted from the nightmares he kept receiving at night from what he-the Nogitue had done.So many people, his _friends_ had suffered or died because he had given in…The young man was startled out of his thoughts when Scott sat next to him smiling and holding out a tray for him.Stiles felt so damn thankful Scott didn't blame him for their friends dying and still wanted him as his best friend, even after everything that happened.Scott being the angel he was even got Stiles' favorite item from the menu, pepperoni pizza which always caused Stiles to smile back.

 

Scott snickered at Stiles as he scarfed down his pizza, “I don't know what you’d do without me!”

 

Stiles faked a look of pure horror as he clutched his chest while talking around the pizza stuffed into his face, “Prob starve or have to get my own food, the horror!”

 

The young adults snickered before shoveling the rest of their lunches into their mouths, distracting Stiles from the thoughts that ate away at him.It had been almost a year since he was possessed but it was still so hard for him to let go of the guilt.Hopeful he could learn to this year...

 

\---

 

“Oh I just can’t wait till Damon finds out his baby is gone!” Kai snickered before blasting the radio while he sped down the highway with a duffle bag full of cloths and huge wads of cash.Turned out Damon wanted him gone so badly that he was willing to give him money to leave, little did he know that Kai had helped himself to his little Chevy Camaro Convertible as well.

 

“Take a right in four miles.”

 

“Thanks Siri-oh wait hey Siri what flights are taking off in thirty minutes.”

 

“One result-California.”

 

Kai grinned wickedly, hot California sand with lifeguards were waiting for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be different from season 4 because Derek doesn't disappear. Also Stiles just turned 18 in this, on April 8th.


	3. Mid Life Crisis-Get it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't everything Kai was expecting...

Parker parked Damon’s car in the handicap section leaving it to be towed away, humming while dragging his luggage with him into the elevator to enter the building from the parking garage.Lazily he took out his phone, playing with the alarm noises to pass the time even not looking up when he doors open and the noise assaulting him was almost overwhelming, he was determined to get through the airport with his eyes glued to the phone.Taking a deep breath he walked out dragging his bag and tried to rush to security check, avoiding to look up when people ran into him making his heart panic jumpstart into erratic racing beats.He barely kept a bored look when going through security check, he didn't want to be strip searched like the first time after all he was trying not to kill people now.

 

Once passed the security he took off running to the nearest restroom, pushing through the crowed airport but everyone kept touching him leaving his brain fried and his stomach churning.Slamming the bathroom door open he stumbled into the nearest stall, not bothering to lock it before his trembling weak legs gave out.The moment his knees hit the pavement Kai was clutching the toilet helplessly as he emptied his stomach of what little contents it had. 

 

Trembling the man desperately clawed at his ears trying to block out all the people while his eyes were closed so tight he saw bright spots of light as he kept dry-heaving till his weak traitorous body betrayed in making him slump against the toilet.Heaving, gasping breaths left him a he tried to calm his trembling wired body, eventually Kai sighed and wiped his mouth with a grimace.Slowly dragging himself to an upright position trying to understand what had happen to his body, how could've he forgotten that in crowds his panic body took over his reason dragging him down.

 

Mumbling a silencing spell as he rubbed his face, silence would make his mind dizzy with racing thoughts of isolations-that maybe he tricked himself, maybe he's still in his jail cell.That everything thats happened is just one big hallucination trip, it wouldn't be a big stretch to say-silence was hard on him but it was a lesser evil compared to his suffocating fear of people. 

 

Kai eventually left the bathroom in a panicked rush hoping if he was fast he could make it to the plane before breaking down again.Pure isolation for almost two decades had ruined him, giving him a lovely fearful and panicked reaction when being in crowds.Which even while he was powerful enough to murder everyone there in a few quiet words it still didn't slow his panicked, arrhythmic beating heart.Crowds where his enemy and California was looking less appetizing but he couldn't live in isolation again-he wouldn't survive more then a few days at the most before he'd take his life.He’d have to face his fears eventually so when he reached the desk, he muttered a panic spell to make everyone scramble out of the way.For once he didn't care where he was going as long as he was far away from the crowded airport, his family, and him…

 

\---

 

Kai slept most of the plane ride and was lucky enough to get a taxi within an hour of landing.Giving the man five hundred dollars while telling him just to go to the farthest hotel that money could get him, apparently his money got him as far as Beacon County.Sure it wasn't white sand with hot bikinied cladded women but it was small, safe, and a perfect place to lay low till he got used to humans again.No one would expect him here when he could be anywhere he wanted, he could have anything he wanted… which many consisted of living out his life far from the F things in his life, like family or his psychotic father.

 

Grabbing his luggage from the taxi, he hummed to himself cheerfully as he enter the hotel.It wasn't first class but it wasn't a motel ether-probably middle class at best.He ignored the looks he got when he skipped in and in a sing-song voice asked for a room, the man at the front desk gave him a look before turning to grab a key. 

 

Wandering eyes looked around bored before catching the man’s ass as he looked for his key, studying the curve of it in the pants that _must_ have been a bit to small for him but it was a nice show for him-what.Kai snapped out of his staring and almost punched himself, what the actual fuck?Never in his life had he ever though of another person like that nor did he desire to… _shit_ , apparently he did desire to because his pants felt tighter then before.Fishing out a couple thousand dollars for a what he assumed would cover a few nights and snatched the key from the stunned man’s hand to get out of there.His lips looked bitable when pulled into a shocked look, why the fuck of all times was he now having these thoughts? 

 

Muttering to himself as he hopped into an elevator, “I bet it’s a midlife crisis-I mean I am forty technically… Great I find out I’m gay and I’ve moved as far away from Virginia as I could, I _am_ having a midlife crisis.”


	4. Gotta. Treat. Yo. Self.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles works for money while Kai is out to treat himself.

Fridays were the sign of freedom and the day all teens of American look forward too-at least to Stiles it was.He loved Fridays even if he had to do a lot of shifts at the cafe after his classes and during the weekend, it still meant no school for a whole two days!Stiles hummed as he rolled out of bed to throw on some cloths, which he might of worn for the last two days but he didn't really have time to look for more since his dad yelled 'breakfast'.Dashing down the stairs, he reached his dad before he shoveled the food down his throat, which to be honest it was a barley edible breakfast but Stiles wasn't all that picky and it's the thought that counts right?

 

His dad had a look of horror as he ate, "Jesus Stiles breath!The food isn't running away!"

 

Stiles gulped a large chunk down before taking off leaving his half finished plate, ”Sorry dad-got to pick up Scott!"

 

Stiles' dad just sighed and shook his head when he picked up Stiles' plate, "He never finishes all of his breakfast anymore."

 

\---

 

"Aww man I can't believe I left that laptop I stole..."

 

Kai pouted at his bag like it was all its fault he didn't have a computer but suddenly he brightened up, "Ohhh man that just means I get to buy a new one!"

 

Kai snagged his jacket and wallet before heading out of the hotel room with the energy of an excited five year old, hopping down the stairs.Parker was too eager to get out and explore the twenty-first century, everything he saw already was mind blowing but he wonder how much more was there to explore.He exited the building while wondering out loud to himself, "I wonder how much the times have changed other then phones and cars..."

 

\---

 

Teens were mingling outside as Stiles slid through them like Moses parting the red sea as he headed for his CJ Jeep, he needed to get to work once Scott showed up.Grumbling he got his silly sting ready and threw his backpack into the back of the jeep just as his friend jumped out from his hiding spot yelling at him.Remaining unimpressed as Scott got sprayed with the silly string causing his friend to whined and fall over in dramatic shocked while Stiles snickered, rolling his eyes at him before jumping into the driver seat. 

 

Scott just pouted at his friend before getting in and asking, "Why didn't you fall for that?It should have surprised you!"

 

Stiles looked at him unamused, "Scott you've been doing that every single day for months.I caught on buddy..."

 

Scott snorted before he climbed in, "You know you could've fooled me-you screamed every time!"

 

"... Scott I did that to humor you but honestly it was getting ridiculous so I retaliated!Now stop pouting-put on your game face buddy we need to make some tips to pay for our future in college!"

 

"Ugh-ya okay bossy, hopefully we get someone who tips well instead of just pennies..."

 

Stiles grinned and the jeep jumped to life when he turned the keys, "Orrrrr someone's number!"

 

\---

 

By the time Kai had left Best Buy almost half the staff had wanted to quit and the other half was in tears, he had asked everything he could possible need to know about everything he saw in the store.It had taken hours and multiple different store clerks to deal with him, but he ended up with a playstation, laptop, and a DS along with a few games that caught his attention. 

 

Parker finally got a proper explication of what the fuck google and youtube are, which was mega cool.Also games looked mind blowing, he was 100% sure he might not come out of his hotel room for a few days.These questions did get him weird looks, he simply said he was home schooled at a farm with a family that didn't believe in technology.Which was the truth, his family didn't let their children interact with normal humans to engrave that the coven was above all else but he was also raised in the 70-80s not the 90-2000s so a small lie?

 

Skipping out of Best Buy, Parker looked around at the other stores to buy cloths from a few shops and eventually stopping by Starbucks since he'd seen two already.They had to be good if there was more then one is the same city.Kai walked in for a drink and snack not prepared to see a pretty boy who made his heart race.

 

Fuck that boy wasn't a fluke, he's so gay... at least he didn't get Luke's height.


	5. I Can Feel Something Brewing Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet, also I edited the chapters so Kai's a bit different. Go re-read them or whatever you want...

Kai was a smooth man and anyone who told you otherwise was probably six feet under, at least before he gained emotions.  Now that things where different, he couldn't place half of what he was feeling which also was a huge fucking annoyance and considering it was the first time he was feeling real emotions how was he supposed to function like this?  Usually waiting in lines would bring forth boredom, to be forced to wait and shuffle around in the same spot but all he felt was a strange fluttering feeling in his stomach and grossly, more sweat as the line dwindled instead of the usual.

 

Kai’s thoughts consisted of; _Really, really now of all times I get to feel like a sweaty piece of shit in front of a cute boy?  Good going body, fuck you_.  As he desperately tried to distract himself with the menu so he wouldn't have to look at the boy the closer he got, this was ridiculous.  

 

———

 

Stiles was _bored_ , he’d been busy all day serving coffee after school and mostly with older adults, not someone in his age range he could flirt with.  It did make sense though, Fridays where the days everyone worked or was busy partying, Stiles wished he could be at a party, ever sense the year he was possessed and lost his virginity he'd been insanely lucky to fall into bed with a handful of experienced women and men.  

 

Which was nice and all but he also wanted to date, Scott had picked up dating again which had its ups and downs but he had real relationship not just people sleeping with him then running out.  Stiles being probably the first man in existence to complain about the attention of hot people that wanted to sleep with him because he wanted a real relationship.

 

_Oh well, it's not like perfect people just fall from the sky into my lap…_ He thought blandly while taking another order and dully looking at the line of people only to perk up at seeing a young man with an arm full of bags twitching and shuffling nervously trying to keep his eyes on the menu instead of looking at anyone.  

 

“Scott ever seen him before?  The one in all black?” Stiles asked Scott while he made a Coffee Traveler, maybe Scott knew if he liked dudes.

 

“Na-Stiles _please_ if you’re going to flirt don't use puns, puns scare away potential dates.”

 

“I promise you nothing.”

 

Watching the young man look up to catch his eye before looking down and pretending to fiddle with his bags all nervously, oh he was darling.  When it was finally the man’s turn he seemed to fumbled a bit with his wallet before crocking out, “I’d like a Raspberry Swirl Pound Cake and um-a tall hot chocolate.”

 

Stiles smirked and leaned a bit on the counter before cooing, "Oh, so you want to order me?"

 

Scott faintly choked back his laughter in the background while the man just sputtered while looking bewildered before his mouth drop open in shock then letting out a nervous laugh to cover up his shock.  Scott butted in so he could push Stiles behind him to save him from the rejection he knew was coming, “Sorry about him, that’ll be $10.45 and if you just go sit down you’ll have your order in a few minutes, Mister…?”

 

The nervous man fumbled with his wallet before giving them a 20 dollar bill before rubbing the back of his neck, “Oh uh-here, its uh Parker.  Um its fine he didn't bother me but just let him know he should use that line for a short hot Americano instead.” 

 

Mr. Parker walked hurriedly away with his bags to find a place to sit away from everyone else which wasn't much since no one was particularly wanted to stay after their coffee, they usually had places to run off too.  Stiles couldn't stop watching him curiously, usually he was rejected or warmly flirted back with not given a witty remark-specially by someone so nervous and jittery.  Of course Scott wouldn't let him live that down, he just would hold this over him for weeks just like the jump scare trick he'd been doing.  Lord give Stiles strength, “Pfff nice job Stiles.  Scared off the new guy, he’s probably going to skip town now.”

 

Snickering Stiles playfully pushed Scott, “Rude Scott, just you wait I’ll show you-I’ll get his number.”

 

Leaving Scott to handle the last customer in the line, Stiles walked over to Parker who was sitting like he was trying to seem small while messing with a DS3 like he had no idea how to work it.  The man even ended up holding it _upside-down_ at some point like that made sense…  _What on earth is going on with him, who would think a DS works upside down?_

 

“Here’s your chocolate and cake-you know if you need help I’m getting off at 8.  I could help you, you giving me your number sounds like a fair trade.”

 

“That sounds absolutely horrid.”

 

Stiles blinked surprised by the nervous mans sudden horrified face, “Er-how so?”

 

“Well, not being able to _get off_ till hours later seems a bit like torture-I don't know how you work in these conditions.”

 

Stiles tilted his head before it clicked, “Wh-holy shit you fucking got me!  Oh my gosh no ones done this-I cant believe this.”

 

“You made it too easy…”  Mr. Parker looked down with a shy smile making Stiles heart jump, okay it had to be illegal be this cute and Stiles wanted to file a complaint about it.  Stiles however had a pressing issue, if Scott didn't receive a number as proof he would be tortured for all of eternity but how was he going to get his number-

 

Mr. Parker then bit his lip looking up through his lashes nervously cutting off Stiles train of , “I would like your help though, I’m new to a lot of technology-farm kid and all but uh your help would be awesome…”

 

How could Stiles be so lucky, “You know Mr. Parker I could feel something brewing between us-I’m sorry couldn't stop myself, promise last pun!“

 

“Its fine-I actually love puns but um here, text me if you're still free and maybe you can help me figure out all this crap.  Also my names Kai-please don't call me Mr. Parker, sounds weird from you.” Kai chuckled a bit at his joke and smiled up at him before looking away and nervously grabbing his cake to nibble on so he could get out of the talk.

 

“It was nice to meet you Kai, text ye later!”  Stiles left with the biggest shit eating grin ever, Scott’s smile fell at the sight realizing that Stiles got the number.

 

Stiles held the number over Scotts head all day, being just as smug as his friend would've been as revenge for all the antics he did.  Kai stuck around till he finished eating and drinking, often glancing up at him before looking away in a bit of a panic when Stiles caught him each time.  It would’ve been very adorable except he flinch sharply when someone accidentally ran into him when he tossed his trash, he instantly stopped looking over or smiling.  He instead took on a paler completion before rushing to get his things and leave without so much as a good bye.

 

Stiles hoped his text wouldn't be rejected.


End file.
